


Lover's Embrace: RJ MacCready

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout4tober [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Duncan MacCready (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fallout4tober, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Men Crying, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Self-Doubt, Silver Shroud - Freeform, Swearing, Tags May Change, Teasing, The Institute (Fallout), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Just a collection of prompt fills for Hey Look, Blue Soup!'sFallout4tober, ugh, challange. All fills are Nora/RJ though not in a chronological order; just little snippets of their relationship.
Relationships: Duncan MacCready & Robert Joseph MacCready, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Synth Shaun & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout4tober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Wonder of Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 1st//Better Living, Underground

_Better living, underground._

It wasn't that long ago she heard the man in the trenchcoat chime the slogan of Vault-Tec. In actuality, it's been two hundred years since then, give or take, but she's never felt like the phrase held true. Yet, it was thanks to that vault that she could experience it now. As the recently appointed head of the Institute. 

Many of her acquaintances disapproved her decision of accepting her son's offer — only one of them following her to the end. But it wasn't just a selfish choice for convenience; she needed their expertise, medical mostly. Though she couldn't deny that plenty things she missed in the past months was now at her disposal, like some twisted time travel. Out of all appliances she missed, she was happiest for functional showers; warm and steamy on her own already. _God, those puns were rubbing off on her._

"Well... hello, beautiful." She hummed as her body was hugged by the hot water and another body pressing tightly against her back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she mumbled a soft _'hey there, handsome'_ back between kisses to his jaws. Even if the space was tight, she wouldn't have it any other way now. 

Showering together, even though there was enough water or time, became a habit when she found MacCready teary eyed after coming back to their suite from a directorial meeting. She later found out it was inadvertently Shaun's fault, calling him dad in his excitement and reminding him of Duncan. Since then it became a sort of space to relax. There was hardly anything that could beat fingers gently rubbing soapy bubbles into her skin or scalp, or the not quite infrequent occasions when it proved hard to keep their hands to themselves. And a lukewarm bath in some hardly scrubbed tub in a corner of the Castle or military showers aboard the Prydwen couldn't compare — not to mention, she didn't even want to think about how often she could allow herself the luxury if she'd run with the Railroad. 

Some might say that she was bought by living comforts of the pre-war world but she couldn't really care when the brush of fingers had her purr the name of someone she loved and who loved her back despite her decisions.


	2. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 8th//Darkness Falls

She was greeted by Shaun when she entered the Director's suite, quite distressed by the looks of it. Her fingers sunk into his hair, stroking his scalp as he buried his face against her stomach, hugging her around the waist. She hated seeing him like this, her little boy she went through so much trouble for. 

"What's wrong, Shaun?" Especially in the first weeks, she often came back to him feeling down or angry; most of the time, it was a scientist having a hurtful comment despite the changes she ushered in. But he seemed to be more scared, and now she started to worry, too. 

"It's MacCready. He's been all weird today." He seemed normal to her when she left some time in the morning, though perhaps a little more cuddly than usual — which, at the time, was strange but not unpleasant that she'd be concerned. Maybe she should've been and she should've rescheduled the meeting, where nothing really important was discussed anyway. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Shaun mumbled something about heading off to Dr. Li then and making a face when she pressed a parting kiss to the top of his head. She made sure he was gone before climbing the stairs; only a single lamp illuminating the upper level. It took a few minutes to adjust after the bright lights, making out MacCready's form hunched over at the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, RJ." She sat sideways from him, reaching out a hand and lacing her fingers with his. Her hand was squeezed softly but there was no other sign that he was aware of her. Clutched in his other hand, she could see the little wooden toy soldier, thumbs caressing the carving absentmindedly. Her fingers brushed some hair aside that fallen into his eyes and she could feel the dampness tears left behind. "What happened?" 

She didn't get any answers this time either, just a shake of his head and a whimper that sounded like he was trying not to cry again. He probably heard her console Shaun just minutes ago, reminding him of whatever was that had him in such a depressed state again. Her fingers stroked down his scalp and back, wrapping around him and pulling him against her chest. She tried to soothe him, thumb brushing against his side as she pressed soft kisses into his hair. It was all right, she would wait for him to talk — now that she was there, he couldn't do anything stupid. 

"I'm a terrible father, Nora." His voice was muffled by talking against her skin and breathless by the sobs that rocked his body. She thought they were past this when they found the alleged cure and sent a dispatch of synth and medical personnel to bring Duncan back. Maybe she should've let him go but she was afraid he'd be more in the way or do something reckless that would be a danger to all of them. 

"It's not true. You're a wonderful dad. And a wonderful partner." He seemed to be getting closer to Shaun each day and, before the Institute provided for them, he made sure she had everything and helped with whatever he could. He was there for her when her son died, looking after her while most of the people at the Institute offered her condolences out of manners rather than genuinely. And, though in the very end with the help of a few synths and her, he found the cure no one believed to exist any longer — and the people she sent out could be back any day now. 

"But what if I...if I..." Teary blues stared up at her in the dim lights. She could read the desperation in them and the end of his sentence. If Duncan wouldn't make it, it would be in no way his fault and getting him to accept that would be another hard battle to fight. It was already some kind of miracle that he no longer felt like he should've suffered the same fate as Lucy. 

"Don't even think like that. You'll get him back in no time." She really hoped it wasn't a lie; the farm he left Duncan at was out of transmission and relay range and she had no news. She knew from her own experience that the not-knowing was the worst of all, holding out hope for it to be in vain; to have happiness ripped away again. He sagged back against her, buring his damp face against her neck; mumbling something that was too weak for her to understand. And it seemed he stopped crying, his breaths a little more even than before. "It's going to be all right." 

Her fingers sunk into his hair again as his arms wrapped around her and she smiled into the dimness off the room. She hated to see him hurting again when he suffered enough already and she felt like it wasn't enough what she was doing. Even though his soft and somewhat ashamed _thank you_ s after or the tentative, salty kisses should've been enough reassurance. Even if she's forgotten about feeling helpless when those tentative kisses grew heated and his fingers stopped clutching her desperately and stroked new feelings into existence.


	3. Halloween for Grownups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th//The Vigilant

They barely stepped outside the Memory Den when MacCready started to question her decision. They didn't even make it back to her room in the Rexford or the Rail, just standing in one of the corners of Scollay Square. 

"Look, I appreciate that you got the Gunners off my back and everything you've done for me. But this is too far." Getting him to accompany her to Hubris Comics was fairly simple though not without its hardships. After taking care of the horde of ferals, she made good on her promise — though even after hours of going through piles of comics, they didn't find a single copy of the issue of Grognak he was looking for. It wasn't an entirely wasted trip though, and he was happy to accept the Grognak costume and axe as complimentary payment. 

"I thought you liked the people here?" Something she found funny, given his apparent distaste for ferals — though it might've been a necessary choice before the Gunners problem was handled. It was even a local friend of his, Daisy, who recommended seeking him out after witnessing the Finn incident earlier that day they met. 

"It's one thing I drive off unwanted customers around town." It took her a lot of restraint not to make a remark about _paying customers_ being turned off from his services. "But dressing up and parading around like a lunatic is not my style." 

Maybe she should've taken Kent's suggestion and put on the costume herself; there was hardly any people who remembered the radio play or the comics to question the Shroud's gender. But she thought MacCready would enjoy being one of the heroes he seemed fond of — and that it would be better to make sure the Shroud was as close to the original it could be. 

"Not even if I be your Mistress of Mysteries?" Her fingers laced with his, giving him a smile that used to work magic on men in the past. She's seen some signs that she wasn't the only one feeling more than friendship. But out of respect for the struggles he went though, she never tried to make a move or be flirty the way she used to be. 

"Don't tell me you're into that sort of thing." There was surprise on his face and something she'd call excitement but his brows furrowed too quick to be sure. She chuckled at that, maybe out of frustration only — not leaning any which way in the matter. 

"Hmm, maybe. But no Shroud, no Mistress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was bit of a head scratch but I didn't want to leave it out so it's a little meh.  
> Also, I know the Mistress outfit is only in 76 but since it's earlier, it could be present in 4.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 14th//Ghoulified

"Ms. Watson?" She was heading back to the room she shared with MacCready in the Rexford when the voice stopped her. It was vaguely familiar though she hasn't been addressed like that in more than two centuries. If anyone knew her full name was either Institute or Codsworth; but neither would use her maiden name. 

"Can I help?" The owner of the voice caught up with her and she had a strange sort of deja vu; that morning in Sanctuary, she was even leaning against the doorframe like now. But the face wasn't one she's been expecting — though now she could recall that scene with the guard. He wasn't particularly handsome even before the war but now radiation has scarred his body — and she had the sense he wasn't as comfortable with the fact as Hancock or Daisy was. 

"What? You don't remember me?" She remembered him and she remembered the length they went to with Nate to avoid meeting him. He wasn't a pleasant man, the neighbors complained, and the past two hundred odd years didn't change that for the better. There were others around Goodneighbor that echoed that sentiment; though she was unaware that he was the same man who sold them the place inside the vault. Looking back at it, it would seem awfully sketchy if it weren't for the numerous occasions he rang before. 

"You're from Vault-Tec, right?" If there was a point in it, she'd report what happened but with nothing else than him and the vaults representing the company, it just felt as a waste of breath — and there wasn't anything that could make up for losing Nate and Shaun that Vault-Tec could offer. That vault probably caused her more pain than anything else in her life; _better future, my ass!_ Though MacCready was pretty great at making her forget that was outside the room they shared; whether at the Rexford or in some dilapidated shack they spent a night in. 

"I AM Vault-Tec! But they just...left me there..." She felt pity for him — it had to be rough to not only face the challenges of ghoulification but to realize he was expendable to the company he's dedicated most of his life. Her hand came to briefly rest on his shoulder, patting it softly; even if he was annoying, she wouldn't wish it on him or anyone else. "But you. How is it possible?" 

"I was frozen in a pod." She was tempted to tease him with an answer that would get a chuckle out of MacCready but the rep guy seemed already agitated enough — he wasn't fond of her antics even before the bombs. Instead, she just listened to his astonishment that Vault-Tec would do something like that and claiming that he didn't know anything about it. She believed him — the lesser he knew, the more spots in a vault he could sell probably. 

"It's not fair!" She offered apologies even if what happened was far out of her control. There was no doubt he went though a lot but she had her own struggles; and to deal with the bigotry of the wasteland was at the bottom of her priorities. And Goodneighbor was a plenty nice place, one of the most tolerant of towns — he should've been happy here. The company was more diverse than Codsworth's repeated lines about gardening and tea and everyone was equally miserable to not be repulsed by him. But she's still offered him a place back in Sanctuary; the last time they were struggling to run a trading post. "Yeah, right. You'll just ditch me there." 

"I'll come visit. I promise." He was doubtful but, after multiple promises, he seemed to take her word. She left him with a few instructions, who to talk with or the safest way to take; just in case they didn't run into each other in the upcoming days. "Well, it was nice meeting you..." 

"Ray. Raymond Martin. And believe me, the pleasure's mine." There was a smile on his face that she could only call smarmy; and a cold shiver ran down her back when his lips brushed against the back of her hand. She smiled through the discomfort the way she smiled through filling out paperwork for the vault; ready to get back to what she was doing and the man she loved just like all those years ago. 

"God, I thought he'd never leave." There was another round of pleasantries exchanged before she could close the door to their room; a sigh of relief escaping her. Leaning against the door, her eyes wandered to MacCready; sharing in the sentiment with him. She stalked over to him, settling into his lap as an arm wrapped around her waist — this meeting was more draining than she expected. "So, is that Miss or Mrs. Watson?" 

"Doctor, technically. But you can call me yours tonight." She looked at him from under fluttering lashes with a smirk, feeling as if that meeting flung her back in time — like she was at some frat party again. Though there was less booze, less noise and definitely fewer people to choose from — though that last one not so much of a problem. She was happy with MacCready and, from the way his free hand cradled her cheek, she could tell the same was true for him. 

"You're already mine." There was some confusion on his face but his tone was low, husky — even if a little jealous, possessive perhaps. It was endearing, and she was caught between desire to egg him on and a desire for him. His lips pressing against hers, needy and greedy, decided for her and she was returning his kiss with the same fervor. 

"I know, I'm just fucking with you." She breathed out a soft chuckle, still breathless from the last of his kisses. She stroked his cheek and combed fingers through his hair when he leaned down to lay feathery kisses across her throat. A soft whimper rolled from her lips, unable to take the tease of lips any longer or the brush of fingers against her hips as his hand circled to her front. 

"That's the problem, you aren't." She hasn't heard that voice from him before, close to a growl as his teeth grazed across her pulse point. Her fingers gripped his hair as his thumb caressed the inside of her thigh, leaving her gasp for air before he'd done anything to her.


End file.
